1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image forming apparatus and more specifically, to a toner cartridge for use in an electronic image forming apparatus that is easy to install and effectively prevents a false action.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a toner cartridge for use in an electronic image forming apparatus according to the prior art. According to this design, the toner cartridge 1 has a rotary member 4 mounted inside the housing 3 and rotatable relative to the housing 3 by an external rotary driving force. The rotary motion of the rotary member 4 can stir the toner 2 to prevent clotting of the toner 2 and can also detect the amount of the toner 2. In order to detect the amount of the toner 2 in the housing 4, the rotary member 4 is coupled to the bottom end of a link 5, which has the top end thereof inserted into a vertical tube 6 at the top side of the housing 3 and fixedly provided with a magnet 7. During rotary motion of the rotary member 4, the link 5 is reciprocated in the vertical tube 6. When the link 5 reaches the upper limit position in the vertical tube 6, the magnet 7 acts with a magnet 9 at a sensor 8 inside the electronic image forming apparatus, thereby causing the sensor 8 to switch its status. By means of measuring the switched frequency of the sensor 8, the operation status and amount of the toner are known.
During installation of the aforesaid toner cartridge 1, the rotary member 4 and the link 5 must be coupled together at first, and then the rotary member 4 with the link 5 are set inside the housing 3 to have the top end of the link 5 be inserted into the vertical tube 6. This installation procedure is complicated and takes much time. Further, because the inside space of the vertical tube 6 is in communication with the inside space of the housing 3, the toner 2 tends to be forced into the inside of the vertical tube 6 during operation of the toner cartridge 1, thereby hindering normal action of the link and causing a false action of the toner cartridge 1.